Reasons
by Saaraa
Summary: Dari kesalahan sederhana, berefek seumur hidup. Meski tak buruk juga. Omong-omong Seijuro pencari alasan paling handal. /AkaMido, shounen-ai, dll. RnR?/"Maaf tak membuatmu menghindari hukuman, Shin."


**Disclaimer** : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning n Genre(s)** : Drama, romansa, _friendship_ , _straight pair_ nyelip, _shounen-ai_ , _bromance_ , typo(s), out of character, semi-canon (saya rasa _LOL_ ), **Aka** shi x **Mido** rima ( _main pairing_ ), _ficlet_ , semoga EYD betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

 **Reasons** by Saaraa

.

.

.

* * *

Suara berisik memenuhi ruang kondominium Seijuro. Begitu sarat langkah kaki, mengudara dan memantul. Bisikan serta verbal terdengar, tidak jernih, tapi Shintaro tahu ada tamu, meski kesadarannya berdiri di tengah tali alam delusi dan nyata.

 _Suara … Kuroko dan … Momoi?_

Mendesah, Shintaro memutar haluan tubuhnya, menutupi wajah dengan bantal. Pasien barangkali manifestasi kopi alami—membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Satu; sebab keanehan fisik pasien perlu Shintaro beri perhatian. Dua; pasien tidak sedikit, menghitung jumlah seluruh insan di semesta.

Omong-omong, Shintaro, analogi yang buruk. Jadi dibanding bersikap ramah-tamah dengan tamu, lelaki bersurai gulma lebih suka mengeksplorasi kasur dan kawan-kawannya.

Baru dipikir begitu, langkah kaki yang mendekat mengeksekusi gendang telinganya. _Oh, sial._

"Bangun."

Sibak selimut, Seijuro menghela napas. Iris dwiwarna terarah pada dokter lajang tersebut.

Shintarou memberi kuapan sebagai respon. Mengusap ekor mata, kelopak itu baru setengah mengangkat. Menautkan alis, Shintaro berusaha memfokuskan pandangan yang samar.

"… Kuroko?"

Seijuro membeku, pun Tetsuya dan Satsuki di sudut pintu kamar. Hening untuk beberapa saat—Tetsuya sumpah hening yang lumayan membunuh—hingga akhirnya Shintaro sadar.

… _may you rest in peace, doctor._

.

"Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun. Sampai jumpa."

"Datang, ya! Ki-chan, Mu-kun, Dai-chan, bahkan murid dari sekolah kita dulu kuundang."

Seijuro menampilkan senyum tipis—formalitas, meski dalam hati ingin segera buang ekspresi palsu. "Tentu, Satsuki. Selamat ya, akhirnya menikah dengan Tetsuya."

(Tetsuya bukannya tidak sadar Seijuro berusaha basa-basi, apalagi melihat Shintaro geming di belakang si surai darah). "Ayo, Momoi-san."

"Oke!"

Selepas perginya sepasang insan, dan terpuji kemampuan prediksi Shintaro, ia sudah tahu bahwa Seijuro akan sepenuhnya berbalik, bersidekap, dan mengintimidasi jiwa serta relung hatinya dengan iris merah darah-matahari itu—seperti sekarang.

"Berniat menjelaskan?"

"Ya … itu—aku hanya setengah tidur …."

"Hm, lalu? Oh, atau mungkin dalam keadaan tidur pun yang kaupikirkan adalah Tetsuya?"

Seijuro dan sarkasmenya, juara dekade ini.

"Tidak, kalian hanya mirip—dari segi model rambut. Astaga, Sei, kecemburuanmu tidak berdasar."

Dan tepat setelah kalimat itu lepas bebas, Shintaro merutuki diri sendiri. Sebab Seijuro langsung berbalik, mengacuhkan, merampas jaket dari gantungan.

"S-Sei, mau ke mana?"

"Entah. Cari kekasih baru."

Total salah Shintaro—kalau sudah begini. Maka tindakan diambil pasti, buru-buru si helai limau mengenggam pergelangan tangan Seijuro, menangkup pipinya, dan membawa bibir tipis dalam kuncian sesaat.

Seijuro tak berkedip, hampir tertawa kala kelopak itu tertutup keterlaluan rapat hingga _glabella_ -nya mengkerut.

Dan sesaat itu selesai.

"Oke … maaf. Salahku."

"Shin …."

"Er— _yeah_?"

"Maaf tak menghindarimu dari hukuman."

 _Uh-oh._

Shintaro mengusap belakang kepalanya. Helaan napas dihempas lembut, ia mengalah. Lagipula ia cukup tahu, meski mayoritas hukuman Seijuro di luar batas normal—setidaknya tak membahayakan.

"… baiklah."

Seringai itu ada, jelas sekali. Bahkan Seijuro tak mau ambil pusing untuk menutupinya.

"Begini … Tetsuya dan Satsuki menikah minggu depan."

"Oke … ?"

Seijuro merogoh kantung celana kainnya. Ditunjukkan sebuah kubus kecil berlapis beludru, Shintaro mendadak bisu.

"Hukumanmu, menjadi kawan seumur hidupku. Cukup adil?"

 _Tidaklah. Kau hanya mencari 1001 alasan untuk ingin melakukan ini, 'kan? Dan hukumanmu memang tidak pernah normal, Seijuro._

Tapi, meski begitu, sama sekali tak ada alasan bagi Shintaro untuk mengatakan tidak, bukan?

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Huhuhu mendadak banting setir dari suka pasangan humu agresif-submisif lalu ke agresif- _tsundere_. Haha sebutan macam apa itu pula. Entah kenapa saya juga tidak paham, hahaha!

Pokoknya, terima kasih sudah mau baca hingga akhir! Sampai jumpa di kisah fiksi selanjutnya!


End file.
